To Forget
by SomeoneIUsedToKnow
Summary: Cleansing. Purifying. And just so wrong at the same time. Gale Hawthorne relieves Finnick Odair of the sins of his life as a victor.


To forget.

The rope was wearing at his hands. They were raw and tingling now but that is what he liked. What he wanted. Nothing distracted him from mental pain like a little physical discomfort.

Finnick's hands twisted and tied the rope into knot after knot after knot. He was aware that people were whispering about him. Saying he lost his mind after the Quarter Quell. Maybe he did.

Why else would he be here instead of in District 4 where he belonged? Here, in District 13. Up until a little over two months ago he didn't even know still existed.

Katniss was at least struggling as much to cope with recent events as he was, which made him feel less weak. The capitol captured her loved one as well, doing God-knows-what to them.

The thought of it made his heart tighten. Annie. His little sweet Annie.

Even he, no matter how much he tried couldn't deny that she was insane. He had witnessed her losing her mind when she competed in the Hunger Games five years ago. Her district partner was beheaded and while he may have physically lost his mind, she mentally lost hers.

Finnick didn't love her at first. When they first met, he felt little for her, choosing to favor the doomed boy. It wasn't until she cracked that he realized how much he didn't want to see her die. It was by miracle that she alone survived that flood that filled the arena.

"Finnick,"

The handsome fisherman looked up from where he was seated against the wall. Gale Hawthorne stood before him, towering as always.

"Yes, soldier Hawthorne?" he sounded silly saying that, but it was how soldiers addressed one another in District 13. Gale never bothered to do that. He didn't seem to care much for the rules of the district.

"Haymitch says that it's time to head to training."

Ah, training. That was one of the few things printed on his arm that Finnick actually looked forward to. He was a victor. He prided himself in his physical perfection.

It was intense as always. Run here, lift that, spar with him. Sweat dripped from each soldier as they pushed themselves. Usually, the only places that were this intense on working out were the Districts that produced Careers. But these people in 13 were not preparing to compete in the Hunger Games. They wanted to ensure that there will never be another one.

Finally, they went to the shooting ranges. Finnick was a master of the trident, it was after all the weapon he used to slaughter all the other tributes in his Games. So his hands wrapped around the gun, unfamiliar with it's weight. He fired two shoots down the lane at his target. It hit the stomach and the arm. Not bad but not what he wanted.

He looked to his right and saw Gale. He, too, was a little shaky with the gun, accustomed to his bow. He was more accurate, hitting the target in the throat.

"Any chance you could help me out over here?"

Gale nodded and joined him at his lane. "You have to keep your hands steady," he took Finnicks hands in his and positioned them correctly around the butt of the gun. Steady was no problem, Finnick had always been exceptional with his hands.

"Look down the lane," he did as told, "Point the barrel," Finnick aimed.

"Shoot."

It was a little better, closer to the chest.

"Ah, you are jerking your hands after the shot." Gale moved behind him and reached his long arms around him, closing his hands atop Finncks on the gun.

This should have made Finnick uncomfortable, but it barely fazed him. President Snow made sure that physical contact of any kind was not a problem.

"Aim….shoot."

Finnick pulled the trigger twice and with Gales hands to help support him, the gun stayed in place and the bullet pierced the target right in the forehead and just below the mouth.

"Excellent! You have a great eye!" Gale's smile was genuine, which was rare for him and it made Finnick smile too. There was so little to be happy about nowadays.

"Thank you. I'm better with throwing things. This seems kind of strange."

"I understand. I hunt with a bow. Guns are foreign."

That night, Finnick retired to his compartment. It was small, like the house he grew up in in District 4. He missed that house. Like Katniss, the new home in Victors Village wasn't enough to keep him from his house.

Nighttime was horrible. He has never had a curfew before, not even when he was young. But here, all must be in bed by 10:30. Nighttime is when everything came back. He took the rope from his pocket and began to twist it into the most complicated knots his frazzled mind could remember.

The memories flooded in.

He was 14, standing in the crowd. His name was called. He was reaped. His parents looked at him. He knew they wouldn't come to say goodbye before he left on the train. His only goodbye came as he walked past them to the stage. His mother's words were simple. "Don't embarrass us."

A month later, it was over. He had won. He stood, covered in blood, towering over his victim. He let the blood covered trident fall the ground as his knees gave way. Finnick was horrified by what he had done but grateful too. At least he was still alive. He made a mental note to thank whoever sent the trident.

Finally, he was standing in President Snow's presence. He was nervous. He had ever right to be. Only three months had passed since he took five lives and watch the death of another three in the Games. His young mind was still processing it.

No. Finnick focused hard on untangling the mess he had made of the rope. That memory was something he didn't want to think about. That was the reason Annie was being tortured.

There was no sleep that night. Breakfast was a bowl of hot grain and some mashed turnips. Finnick accepted the glass of milk from the server with his usual heartbreaking smile. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear as he went to his table.

Even though he was running on no sleep and was descending into total madness, he was still the same person he has been for the past ten years, on the outside at least. The heartthrob. The man who received letters from women all over the country. The man who bedded at least six people each time he went on a tour.

Gale took his seat next to him, Katniss in front of him. Neither was speaking, leaving Finnick to assume that they were fighting again. Best to try to break the tension.

"Good morning," Finnick greeted. His face was radiant. His smile was large. His heart was dead.

"Good morning," they echoed. Katniss was never big on talking since her return, Finnick understood totally. Gale didn't like to talk while eating, but now Finnick knew he was upset. Upset because the girl he loved, his best friend for five years, was sitting in front on him, moping because a boy she met a year ago was gone.

"Thank you again for the help yesterday during training," Finnick pressed on. After those first two shots, Gale stayed with him until he could hit the target without help.

"It was my pleasure. I heard we are throwing spears today. Not the same as a trident but can't be much difference, right?"

"No, not at all. I'm sure you will do good. If anything, your only worry should be overthrowing." Finnick said, running his sea-green eyes over the hard muscles that bulged all over Gale. His arms seem to be getting bigger and bigger by the day. Gale smiled and flexed slightly, causing the sleeve of his shirt to tighten.

Katniss snorted and turned to focus on her little sister. Gale shot her an acidic look but Finnick refused to let the mood darken again.

He held Gales attention through the rest of meal and training. The made jokes and goofed off. Just as Finnick predicted, Gale tended to overthrow. He was only nineteen but he had a man's body. Tall, easily several inches more then Finnick, who already broke six foot, muscular, he lifted more then anyone, and almost as handsome as him. Finnick had most the female attention here, but what he didn't have, Gale commanded.

He taught the teenager how to put his force into throwing hard, not far. He could penetrate fully through the frighteningly realistic dummies.

Watching the way another soldier stabbed a dummy through the eye sent a shudder through Finnicks spine. In the Games, he watched a tiny 13 year old boy get impaled in the same place with a spear.

He immediately removed the rope from his pocket and knotted it. Gale saw this and said nothing. Finnick was gone for the rest of the day. Physically, he was trapped like everyone beneath the ruins of the old District 13. Mentally, he was in another world.

He was sleepless again that night, pacing his compartment. It was a cage. But he couldn't help but be grateful for the horrors he was protected from. He was locked up to face memories here, but out there he would be reliving them.

Knock knock.

Finnick jumped. No one was ever out of bed at this time expect guards. But he was wrong because he opened the door to find Gale.

"I can't sleep. I didn't want to wake my family up."

Finnick let him in, knowing that Gale would want his mother, two little brothers, and toddler sister to rest.

"Anything on your mind?" he asked.

"What isn't on my mind?"

Amen to that.

Finnick sat down on his bunk and began twisting the rope. Gale sat next to him and watched. Rarely blinking. He seemed transfixed on the way the rope moved in his fingers.

It stayed like this for at least an hour, neither speaking. It was starting to make Finnick uncomfortable so he reached towards a small drawer that held what little possessions he still had. "Would you like some rope? I can show you a few knots,"

"No," Gale waved him off, "I'm fine with watching you. Besides, with all that you have been teaching me in training, I feel like I learn anymore I should call myself a member of District 4."

Finnick laughed aloud. "Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. 4 is a beautiful place. Water everywhere. Endless fishing. Man, the seafood." His mouth started to salivate just thinking of the fish, oysters, lobster, crab…

"Anywhere must be better then District 12. Smoke and hard bread everywhere. Everyday I was coughing up coal dust. The only good memories I have is from hunting." He drifts off. Finnick knows why. He hunted with Kantniss. He fell in love with her during their daily hunting trips.

Finnick considers his words. Anywhere must be better then District 12….that was wrong. He didn't know the Capitol. To the residents there, it was heaven, they were lucky. But to Finnick, it was hell. It was where he was subjected to the past ten years of humiliation and torture.

Knots. Must tie more knots. He focused on it.

And there is Gales hand. It closes over his as he fumbles with the rope.

"No. Please don't do that."

Finnick looks at him, confused. "Tie knots?" it was relaxing. When he was young, he would do this for hours, making the nets they would fish with.

"No. Don't..." he hesitated to choose his words, "Stop retreating within yourself. You only making your pain worse. Katniss does it too. Don't you see what it's doing to her?"

He had a point. He saw the light in her eyes fade more and more everyday.

He laid the rope down in his lap carefully, like it may detonate. "I've always done this. I've never had anyone to confide in."

His parents, though he loved them, were emotionless, his little sister was too busy with her life in 4, and Annie was already totally insane due to her own thoughts. Her own memories made her start crying, muttering to herself, covering her ears like she was trying to block out the world. Finnick put so much effort into keeping her from disappearing into a world of madness that he had no one to pull him out of it.

"Me."

Finnick smiled, but it wasn't a grateful one. He had met Gale two months ago. It was hard to trust his darkest secrets to someone he had only known for such a short time.

"Look, man. I know you probably just see me as kid but face it we are in for the long run. There is no turning back from what we've done. Might as well start to trust me."

It was true. It they were ever captured by the capital, they would be tortured and then publically executed.

He eyed Gale, whose grey eyes stared back with equal intensity. "You tell me about you."

"What?"

"Confide in me. Tell me who you are, Gale."

Gale was a coal miner from the Seam, a poor neighborhood in District 12. He lost his father in coal mine explosion when he was 13. He immediately went to work, snaring and trapping animals outside the fence to feed his brothers and pregnant mother. A year later he met Katniss. They start hunting together and he fell in love with her. Finnick saw the pain that flashed through his eyes when he remembered all the heartbreak he felt when he watch Peeta steal his girl from him. He turned to anything to distract himself, becoming a miner with hopes that the long shifts would work him into such a deep exhaustion that he wouldn't have the energy to think of Peeta and Katniss. But it still haunted him. The on screen kisses and marriage proposal, and finally, the one that crushed him, Peeta standing before the whole country and announcing them to be married and that she was pregnant with his child.

Finnick put his arm around Gale. The young man turned to the embrace and laid his head on his shoulder. He could offer no comfort in the form of words. Finnick remembered all too well when Peeta was electrocuted in the arena and Katniss went into a panic. She was so distraught that she actually pushed Finnick off him when he tried to save him. After convincing her that he didn't want to hurt him, he revived him with CPR. It was obvious that Peeta held her heart.

"Tell me now." Gales voice was weak.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to remember."

Gale raised his head to look Finnick in the eye. "Why? I thought that victors are treated like Gods."

"We are, but only for the cameras." When the camera was off, he was a slave. Not a regular one, no, they had avoxs for that. He was the worse kind.

And there it was. He broke. He scrambled to get to the rope, to tie it, to knot it, to rip it, but Gale seized it and held it away.

"No!" Finnick shouted, he lunged across Gale for it but tripped and collapsed to his knees before the bed.

He was crying now, sobbing uncontrolled. Gale sank down next to him, pinning his arm to his side. He thought of everyone that had lost their lives. His mother, his father, his friends. Now Annie was at risk. He had never touched her, never kissed her. She was too perfect. He was too filthy.

He was a sex slave. A whore. A prostitute.

Gale held him close as he wept, rocking him back and forth. "It's ok. It's over. Whatever they did to you, it's over. We will make them pay."

It was so surreal to think that they were so close to starting a full scale rebellion. This was something that only existed in the people of Panems wildest, deepest fantasies.

He cried himself out, face buried in Gale's shoulder. He became aware that the other man was crying too. He had lost so much. Watched his home district burn to the ground. Watched the 90% of its inhabitants die.

Finally, they had no tears left. They stayed where they were (minutes? hours?) until they became painfully aware how compromising their position was. Finnick was in Gale's lap as they cuddled on the floor. No man had ever touched him with such gentle hands. It made him nervous.

Finnick began to crawl off him and Gale made no attempt to stop him. They held each others gaze for a bit.

"You can stay here tonight. So you don't risk being stopped by security."

His offer was accepted and they moved into the bed. Finnick pressed his back against the wall, watching as Gale stayed as close to the edge as possible. It was a small bed but they managed to put several inches between them. Finnicks back was still aching from the Quarter Quell so he was given an extra pillow to lie on, a luxury for the people of 13. He let Gale use it tonight.

Training was harder then usual. Sparring. Finnick easily conquered his opponent. His body was protesting the night that he spent curled in such a small space. When they had woke up, Finnick had turned toward the wall and their backs were pressed together. His body hurt but his heart was lighter then normal.

The rope wore at his hands as usual but it soothed him as normal.

By the time dinner rolled around, he was so hungry it was making him irritable.

He accepted the mashed potatoes and soup without any attempt to flirt with the servers. Katniss was in a better mood, talking lightly with Gale, Finnick, Posy, and Primose.

"Any word on Annie?" she asked him. Finnick blinked at her and then chewed his food slowly before answering. "None. Boggs says he knows they still have her and Peeta somewhere in the capitol but no idea where."

Gale hated mention of Peeta. He admitted that he couldn't help but like the boy because he was so damn nice but his competition against him brought bitter feelings.

That night, Gale came to him again. He spoke openly of his concerns, his worries, and Finnick worked the rope. He worried he would lose Katniss, he worried about his mother and siblings, he worried that he would be captured by the Peacekeepers.

"I'd rather die." His words were flat.

"Don't worry. If I am there when you are captured, I'll kill you. As long as you promise to do the same thing for me." There was no humor in his voice.

"I promise."

This time, Gale let him show him a few knots. His hands were skilled so he learned them easily. There was silence as they worked on it.

Finally, Gale spoke.

"May I ask you a question?"

Finnick hated when people asked that. Always meant something bad.

"Of course."

"What was last night about?"

There it was. Finnick folded his hands in his lap.

He choose his words carefully, "The life of a victor isn't a pleasant as it seems. The only ones who truly are treated right are the ones who show no remorse for taking lives. Brutus, for example. I hated what I had done, the tributes I killed. President Snow saw that and decided I had to pay for it."

"What did he do to you?"

It was strange how hard it was to voice his words now. But one look into Gale's intense grey eyes and he knew his secret would be safe.

"He used….to sell me. Well….my body at least."

He gave Gale a moment to process it. There was a look of pure shock on his face as it all clicked. Finnick was the most wanted man in all of Panem. It made sense that he would be the one that Snow would use for that type of humiliation.

"For…for money?" Gale's voice broke. He knew all too well of the women of 12 that resorted to that type of business.

"Yes. It was his game. He had all the money that he wanted but he must have enjoyed breaking me. But I found my own form of payment. My clients were always so thrilled to be in bed with me that they would tell me anything I wanted. I learned so many secrets of the people of the Capitol. Of the president."

"Does Annie know?"

Finnick nodded slowly. "She figured it out." He remembered all too well. It pushed her even farther over the edge. Farther into the world that he tried so hard to pull her out of.

"M-men too?"

Funny how innocent Gale's voice sounded as he asked.

"Yes, Gale. Anyone the president wanted."

He felt that strong arm wrap around his shoulders, holding him close. He didn't want to cry again so he didn't react to the embrace. Finally, they went to bed. Gale fell asleep quickly but Finnick couldn't. He lay in bed thinking of the horrors he so delicately skimmed over.

It was only three months after his victory that Snow told him what he was to do. Finnick jumped up from seat, repulsed. "No! Never!"

Snow gave me a sick, sadistic smile. "Do you deny me?"

"Yes! I am not some whore!"

"If that is your choice. You may leave."

Finnick returned home, doing his best to erase that conversation from his brain. For the first time ever, his parents were proud of him. He had brought honor to the family with his victory.

It was short lived. Two days later, his mothers body was found in a ditch. There were no explanations. But Finnick knew the answer. He went to President Snow and agreed to go along with his plan.

"You will never refuse me again."

"Never."

But he did. Several months later when he entered the hotel room to discover a man waiting for him. Several hours later, his fathers boat capsized. His body washed up on shore a week later.

He was 14, alone, and no longer innocent. He had killed. He had had sex with people he didn't know.

Gale gave a snort and rolled over, his head on Finnick's shoulder. He watched him for a moment. He wasn't used to soft touches with men. The women he slept with always wanted him to take control, so they submitted to him. But the men were the opposite. They wanted to have the power of dominating a victor. So they bit, grabbed, and thrust hard.

The first man to ever take him wanted to cause him as much pain as possible. Foreplay was short lived but left him with bruises and bites. He didn't want to look at the man so he laid on his belly but that isn't what he wanted. He rolled Finnick onto his back and thrust in with one single movement.

"Scream, bitch. I wanna hear you scream."

And Finnick did. He screamed and cried as he was brutally fucked. Raped.

When it was over and the man left, he cried until he threw up into the toilet.

It continued on for ten years. He began to be indifferent to the women. It didn't matter. He actually sought pleasure from it. When, he fell for Annie at age 19, he did everything he could to keep her out of mind. But the men…..it was always horrible. He found no pleasure only intense pain. He learned to always scream and beg. It was what they wanted. The one time he didn't, two of his friends mysteriously fell ill and succumbed within weeks.

He did as he was told. He didn't want Annie to pay for his failure to perform. But that is exactly what was happening now.

It became a routine for Gale to come to him at night. They talked about everything, training, the capitol, Katniss. But never Finnick's past.

Gale was young but old. Handsome but ugly. His scars were deep and scary and he seemed very reluctant to talk about them.

The ones on his back were the worse. Countless lash marks mutilating the flesh. It frightened Finnick to imagine how severe they must have been when they were fresh. How much pain it must have caused. He wondered how Gale could have even possibly survived.

As time passed, people still called him mad. He heard the whispers. He didn't care. He knew he was going mad. Annie haunted him. He saw her face everywhere. Gale was to him what he was to her. He pulled Finnick away from the world of insanity, using his soft spoken words and dominating presense to bind Finnick to reality.

One night, Gale came sooner then normal. Finnick let him in as always, sitting next to him on the bed. This time, Gale seemed unwilling to watch the rope. He leaned over and buried his face in his hands. They remained silent for almost an hour when finally, Finnick spoke.

"Gale, what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie." Gale never lied. No reason to start now.

"I'm fine, man."

Finnick tossed his rope onto the cabinet and grabbed Gale's hands, pulling them away from his face. His face was ashen, sunlight was rare here, and his thick brown eyebrows were furrowed.

"Doesn't look like the face of a "fine" man."

Gale didn't speak. He looked deep into the other mans eyes. Such an incredible sea green. Finnick held his gaze and then let his eyes wonder, curious to find any physical explanation for his discomfort. And he found it.

A bulge in Gale's crotch.

Finnick raised his left eyebrow, not knowing whether or not to be amused to offended. He sent a sharp look at Gale, who recoiled.

"Look…look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to you. It's insensitive of me."

He made to stand and there were no attempts to stop him. Gale was at the door when finally Finnick spoke.

"Is it because of my past?"

"What?"

Finnick's look was pure acid.

"Is it because I am a prostitute? Katniss won't let you have her so you come to me? Probably figured you could just offer me something didn't you?"

Gale jerked back as though he had been hit. He released his handle on the doorknob and made one step towards Finnick.

"No!" his words were louder then normal, louder then they should be, "No, please, Finnick, don't ever think that! I—"

"Then why?" Finnick shouted. He thought he meant more then that.

"Because…." Gale drifted off. He looked across the small compartment and then slowly, painfully, looked back at the victor. "Because you are the one who does this to me."

The words hung in the air. Finnick froze.

"W-what?"

Gale closed the distance and knelt before Finnick, who hadn't moved from his spot on the edge of the bed. "I do not know why. There was once a boy when I was in school who made me feel different….like a girl should. And before the bombing there was this man I worked with in the mines who kind of did the same. But you. You make the feel a way that no one ever has. Not even Katniss. Like it's all going to be okay in the end. And…well…." He gave Finnick a soft, shy smile, "you're a very very very very good looking man. It's causes some…physical reactions."

Finnick still hadn't moved. He looked like he didn't know what to believe. Gale took his hand, which was gripping the edge of the bed so tight his knuckles were white, and held the back of it against his lips. "To me, you are not a prostitute. You are a soldier. Your past does not concern me."

Finnick swallowed, feeling the tingle on his skin where it touched Gale's soft, plump lips. He wanted to believe it. He needed release. He needed to forget.

"Kiss me."

Gale looked at him, still kissing his hand.

"Kiss me." Finnick repeated.

Gale released his hand, placing it in his lap. He gently pried Finnick legs apart and scooted so that he was between them. Time moved slowly as he raised a rough, calloused hand to graze Finnicks cheek. Such a beautiful, tormented face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to his.

It was soft but solid. Dreamlike but real. Impossible but happening. Here they were, in a place that was supposed to have been destroyed 76 years ago, kissing one another though they were madly in love with other women.

It was the best kiss Finnick had ever felt. It was the first kiss from a man he ever asked for. Ever wanted. It was purifying. Cleansing.

Gale was a strong man. His brute strength could easily overpower Finnick. And when combined with his feisty youth, only one thing could be the result.

Passion.

Gale went into the kiss full force. He thrust his tongue into Finnicks mouth, prying it open. The muscle ran along every crevice of the fisherman's mouth, searching. Finnick grunted and grasped Gale's hair, stunned by the sudden force. Gale was animalistic. His muscular arms encased his body, holding him still. He released his hold on Finnicks mouth and moved to his throat. Biting, licking.

"N-no marks…."

"Of course," Gale moved up to his ear lobe, running his tongue all over it.

Finnick did everything he could not to groan. He didn't want to risk being heard. Too much could result in the discovery of their indiscretion. He let Gale take control, dominating, until one realization finally hit him.

Gale had shared secret kisses with girls from his school and few stolen ones from Katniss. He knew what he was doing but he wasn't a professional. Finnick was.

He ripped his face away from Gale and then attacked his neck, careful not to leave any hickeys. Gale was surprised but the sudden turn of power. Finnick ran his hands all over him, through his soft brown hair, over his olive skin, under his shirt. Gale bit back a moan as electric currents racked him. He needed more contact. He seized his thighs and lifted, feeling those strong thighs wrap around his waist.

Finnick gave a small yelp and Gale stood, tightening his legs around him. He was in no way a small man so the fact that he was lifted like a small child was unnerving. Gale truly was strong.

Gale turned around and fell back onto the bed, which protested loudly but hid his grunt as Finnicks weight fell atop of him. There was no recovery time as Finnick attacked his mouth, biting, sucking, licking, until their lips were dark and bruised.

He reached up and ran his palm under the back of his shirt, feeling the smooth skin. It stretched over his taut muscles in a way that showed how perfect his body was. God-like.

Gale needed more.

He began to pull at the fabric until Finnick had mercy on him and pulled it over his head. He sat up on his knees, looking down at the teenager below him. Gale's eyes drank in the sight before him. All the women, and some of the men, of Panem would kill to be where he was now. Straddled by the great and beautiful Finnick Odair.

He didn't want to waste anymore time so he lunged forward and kissed Finnick deeply. The men moaned, their voices synchronized. Finnick began pulling at his shirt and Gale shed the opposing fabric.

"Gale…"

"Yes, Finnick?"

Grey met sea green and Gale saw the same look that he had in his eyes reflected. He looked down to see that a tent was forming in Finnicks pants.

"Tell me." He urged. Katniss rejected him so much. He needed to hear it.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Gale, please. Anything. Anything!"

Anything. Permission to do anything. It was more then Gale had hoped for.

He flung Finnick down next to him and rolled on top, pulling at his pants. He took those and his thin underwear off as well. Finnick shivered at the exposure and Gale saw the crack and jumped on it. He kissed all over his chest, running his tongue around the soft pink nipples, listening to the way that his breath kept catching. He grasped Finnicks manhood with one hand and raised his other hand to his mouth letting the man suck on his fingers. He loved the way that he squirmed beneath him, whimpering around his fingers. The cock was hard and long in his hand, leaking.

"I wanna see you…" came Finnick soft plea, slightly distorted due to the digits in his mouth.

"See me?"

Finnick shot his eyes down to the grey pants that concealed Gale. They were off within seconds.

"Oh…" was all that Finnick could get out as Gale sprang up…and up…and up. Not only was it long but thick too. It was a monster.

Only one person had ever taken that cock before and she cried until Gale was forced to take it out. Now, he looked at Finnick, hoping he wouldn't have to do that again.

"That's….really…something….." he sounded so innocent, almost childlike, eyes wide.

"I'll be gentle. Please, let me do this. I need it. You need it. You know you do."

He did. He definitely did. He leaned up and gave Gale a soft kiss.

He felt the fingers that he had just spent the last few minutes moistening press against that place, that dark, secret abused place. There was a familiar stinging and pressure as he groaned, body tensing,

"Relax…relax."

He tried. But his nature was to push against the imposing force. So Gale decided to give him something to focus on. He swung his body around atop Finnick so that his cock was in his face. Finnick opened his mouth and accepted it without argument. His tongue formed around it, lips stretching around its girth. His body relaxed enough for Gale to slide a second finger into him, scissoring. He was rewarded with a moan that sent vibrations around his manhood.

It felt right to give pleasure to a man who had spent all of his young adult life giving pleasure to others. He saw his entrance, tight and puckered. Hard to believe that he had ever been fucked at all.

Suddenly, he wanted to bring a new pleasure to him. He lowered his head and darted his tongue out. It flicked across the ring of muscle. Finnick jumped, unaccustomed to the sensation. Gale didn't stop. He licked and licked all over the hole. The smaller man was squiring beneath him, muttering beneath his breath.

"Oh, Gale. Gale. Gale. Gale. So good. N-never felt this before. Please…more."

It was so erotic that Gale didn't care how filthy it may seem. He pushed his tongue past the first sphincter next to his fingers, making Finnick gasp and jerk.

Gale pulled back, leaving his fingers inside. "Easy, easy. Don't want to be heard."

Finnicks was relaxing more and more to the touch so Gale was able to push in a third finger. He continued to finger and rim him as Finnick sucked harder and harder on his cock. He ran his tongue over the top, wishing he could play with the sensitive underside but unable to due to the awkward angle. After several more minutes of this…

"Enough," Gale pushed himself up and off of him. He was starting to leak precum and was determined not finish like this. Finnick was too damn good at sucking dick.

He put his feet on the floor beside the bed. He gently raised his legs, lifting it over his shoulders. Finnicks eyes stayed on him, nervous now. Gale didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to relieve his fears so he stayed quiet. There was no talking as he positioned his hard cock at his entrance and pushed.

Finnick opened his mouth to cry out but Gale was quick. He covered his mouth with his hand, muffling him.

"Shhhh….its ok. Don't scream. We can't let anyone hear."

Finnicks eyes were understanding, but Gale knew he couldn't move his hand. So he pushed deeper and deeper, using their saliva as lube. Deeper, further into the heat. Until finally, he couldn't go any deeper. He had never been fully sheathed inside anyone. It was such a foreign, welcome feeling. The pressure was intense, almost painful.

Finnick was in a world of pain. His lower body was on fire, protesting the largest member to ever enter him. He was grateful for Gale's hand on his mouth, holding in his cries.

Gale saw pain flash across his eyes and leaned down, rewarding his tolerance with a kiss. Brown hair mixed with auburn as they explored each others mouths more. Needing.

Gale set a rhythm. In and out. In and out. Finnick was writhing beneath him. Unable to stay still. Gale held his hand over his mouth but let the man squirm, hearing the muffled whimpers and creak of the mattress with each thrust.

"So…tight. So good."

Gale focused on the sweat forming on Finnicks chest. It was bare, no hair no scars. So unlike his which already had a thin coating of hair and lifetime worth of scars. He watched his own sweat drip off him onto Finnick. It should have been gross but he could tell the man below him didn't mind in the least. He seem to be having enough trouble maintaining his control, his cries were become louder and louder even with Gale's hand.

Finally, he was convinced Finnick could be heard by any guard who walked by in the hall. He grabbed one of the small pillows meant for his back and put it to his mouth.

"Bite."

He did as told, biting into the cotton. It worked to bring down the volume but he still wasn't silent. Gale accepted that there was no way to fully quiet the man, so he took pleasure in the way he gasped, squeaked, panted, cried, and screamed as he held the pillow in place.

In and out. In and out. Harder, deeper, and faster. Eventually, Gale was fucking him as hard and roughly as the other men. But it was different. There was pain, but it was overpowered by the pleasure. There was force, but it was complemented with gentle touches.

His fingers reached out, worn and calloused from the rope, desperate for a hold. They touched all over Gale's chest. With a youthful smile, Gale flexed his pecks making the older man laugh into the pillow. It was odd to think that laughter and sex could exist at once, but it seemed Gale was determined to make this a first for both of them.

Finnick felt a hand close on his cock. He immediately jerked, reaching down to grab his cock away from the foreign hand, unsure why he even had that reaction. But Gale seized his hands and pinned his arms above his head with one of his large hands, releasing the hold on the pillow.

Finnick held it in his mouth with his teeth for about minute before he let it fall to the side, panting.

"Gale. Gale. Gale. Gale. Gale. Gale. Gale." He repeated with each thrust. He kept his voice low, so it graced only its namesake. "It's so good. Gale, it's so good. This cock. Please, I want it. Need it. Need you."

"Fuck yes. Take it. Take it all, Finnick. You know you need it. You know you want it. Tell me how much you want it."

"I want it so bad!"

He felt his release coming, he tried to hold back but the pressure was too intense.

"GALE!" he screamed, unconcerned with the possibility of anyone hearing. Finnick erupted, spilling his seed all over Gales hand. His body tightened, squeezing around him and forcing the teenager to his own explosion. He felt splurt after splurt of hot semen fill him. Usually this disgusted him, but now it was erotic, sensual.

When he finished, Gale stayed where he was, softening cock deep in him. He raised his hand to his lips, licking off the cum, letting Finnick see each lick.

When his hand was clean, he removed his cock from him, using his shirt to wipe it clean.

"You okay?" he asked, weakly. It felt strange asking that. But he was worried about Finnick due to his past.

But he was greeted with a soft smile.

"Great."

And from there, the routine changed. It was better now, but it had its variations. Gale always came at night. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would kiss, sometimes they would have sex. It was always good. Their talks were always deep and long. Their kisses were comforting and soothing. Their sex was exhilarating and passionate. Finnick knew it was wrong, Gale was five years his junior, from a whole different side of Panem, but they wanted each other so badly.

The routine changed when Annie and Peeta were saved. Finnick was beside himself with joy, finally cleansed of his previous sins, purified by his indiscretions with Gale. He held his arms to her as she leapt onto him with so much force that her tiny body sent him back into the steel wall with a loud crash. Ten minutes later, he was able to put a sentence together. Two simple words.

"Marry me."

She accepted, everyone cheered. Even Gale congratulated him. The sex continued through very short engagement but once the wedding occurred Gale knew Finnicks body belonged solely to Annie. Just as Katniss belonged to Peeta.

It didn't stop him from coming to him though. Annie slept often, hating to face reality. So Finnick and Gale sat on the edge of the bed as she slept next to the wall, whispering.

Gale liked this. He could do this forever.

Unfortunately, just a week after the wedding, Gale watched with horror as those filthy mutts ripped Finnicks head clean from his body.

The irony was sickening. He spent so much trying to save Annie from the terrors of watching her partner get beheaded, just to suffer an identical fate.

The rebellion ended. The capitol fell. Finnick was dead. Annie was pregnant. Katniss married Peeta. Gale ran away to District 2, the only place he knew there were no reminders of the man and woman who claimed his heart.

_Poor Gale. He really did get the raw end of the deal at the end of the series. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I get excited whenever ya'll do! :)_


End file.
